Fates Entwined
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Hiccup is about to embark on an adventure like no other. To places unknown and things he could never dream of. What will he learn? Who will he meet? Will he make it home again? Rated for adult material! AU plotline.


**Fates Entwined**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

Berk.

Midway through preparations for Bork Week, the people were in cheery spirits and their dragon companions were content with daily life on the island where peace reined over man and beast. Children played, adults worked and dragons assisted. It was harmonious and perfect. For everyone. Except Hiccup.

Sure he was still the Pride of Berk and now also the chief. But a few things had changed in his life and not for the better. The only real constant...Toothless. His best friend. The two had always been inseparable, but after the events with Drago they were even more so. His fellow riders now had other things keeping them busy. Love lives, impending parenthood, building new homes and the like. He should have been happy too. But he no longer had someone to make a family with.

He and Astrid were no more.

She was with Eret now, much to Ruffnutt's dismay. He couldn't pinpoint the moment things had begun to fall apart, but they had. So once more it was just him and Toothless. Valka often worried about him, but he hid it well. Focusing his days on chiefing and his nights flying with Toothless. Being chief was easy for him now, after all he'd been in the role for five years now.

It was early evening.

This was the year of Arvendole's Fire. They hadn't had any problems this year from the Flightmare, which was a relief. The villagers were free to enjoy to mystical light show. Hiccup was viewing it at close range as he flew with his best friend high above the island of Berk. Something on a sea stack caught his eye and so they landed to investigate. Toothless sniffed it as Hiccup held it in his hands. It appeared to glow, but not in the same way a Changewing egg did. It almost shimmered.

"What do ya think Bud? Ever see anything like it?" Hiccup said to his friend.

Toothless shook his head and sniffed it again. He was just as puzzled as his rider. Hiccup turned the peculiar stone over in his hands, it twinkled and sparkled.

"Well, whatever it is I bet mom would like it." Hiccup said tucking it into his armour "C'mon Bud, lets go for a glide."

The two took to the sky again and once high enough, Hiccup locked Toothless's tail into place and let himself slip from the saddle. As he rocketed toward the ocean below, he hooked his arms into the straps that pulled forth his wings. Together they glided through Arvendole's Fire enjoying the freedom and peacefulness. Suddenly there was a bright flash, an arc of bright blue light streaked across their path and then...

...Hiccup vanished.

Leaving Toothless frantic as to his whereabouts and only just able to land back on Berk. Now the dragon would be stuck here and unable to find his rider. He roared into the night with fear and panic, for his best friend was missing.

0000

It was a calm night, the waves small and gentle as they knocked against the hull. There wasn't much wind so most of the sails were down. Even with the stillness of the night it was still cold out there. Clear cloudless skies the reason for the low temperatures. Inside the Schooner it was cosy and warm, the light scent of dinner fragrancing the space. Pasta and Hotdog's. Not exactly healthy, but good enough. Emilia was hunched over her charts, laptop at her left displaying various odd looking rocks on a slide show screen saver. To her right was the last morsels of her meal and half a cup of cold coffee.

She heard a large splash, but paid it no mind. It was probably a seal or something. She'd had the whole scary, what was that noise thing the first few weeks she'd had the boat. But now, four years later, she was well used to what sounds mattered and which didn't. As she continued to peruse her charts another sound caught her ears. It almost sounded...human. That wasn't possible. Right?

"Help!" Came the muffled and gurgled voice "Toothle-..."

Emilia was up and out on deck with her search light in a heartbeat. As she swept the beam over the water around the boat, she began to inwardly berate herself. She was hearing things now. Great. Been on your own too long girl, she thought. To be certain there truly wasn't anyone or anything out there, she made one more sweep. Still nothing. But then a head popped up off the Stern, Emilia grabbed the life ring.

"Hang on!" She yelled, tossing the ring out towards the figure "Grab on!"

Coughing, the person grabbed the floating white ring tightly. She began to pull on the rope drawing them toward the boat. Once at the hull, she leaned between the rails and stretched her hand out. A very cold, wet and callused hand took hers and she pulled with everything she had. A few strenuous moments later, Emilia had hauled the figure aboard. Thoughts focused on doing what was best, she hefted the figure up and made for the cabin.

"Gotta get you out those soaked clothes." She stated sitting her rescue-e down "I'll get a blanket, can you manage the rest on your own?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Digging out a heavy blanket she realised the voice was male. In all the time trying to drag the drowning person from the water she hadn't noticed he was a guy. Bringing the blanket and a towel, she handed them to the now almost naked guy sat on her couch. Picking up his wet things she puzzled over the strange garb as she placed them on the pole over the stove. Emilia set about getting him a Brandy. She knelt in front of him, offering the cup.

"Here drink this. It's pretty strong stuff." She said at the face he pulled tasting it "But it'll help your insides warm up."

"Thank you." He rasped from the drink as it burned down his oesophagus "I think."

"So, care to tell me how you wound up floundering in the ocean in the middle of the night without another boat in sight?" She asked observing him.

"Ah...actually I have no idea." He replied looking confused.

"Hmm. What's the last thing you remember before your swim?" She tipped her head a little.

He finally looked at her more clearly. She was pretty. Dark brown hair and eyes as blue as steel. A round face that looked both young and wise as the same time. It only struck him now how strong she must have been to haul him from the water. She didn't look weak, not at all. He noted her curved figure that made her look kind and beautiful. Her soft smile was reassuring somehow. Even, dare he say it, cute. Realising he was staring, he cleared his throat and scratched his cheek.

"Well, I was out for a flight with Toothless and..."

"Ahh so you fell from a plane." She interrupted.

"A what?" He frowned "Um, no idea what that is. Toothless is my dragon."

Now she was staring. Like he had just uttered the most crazy thing ever.

"Dragon?" She said quizzically.

"Yeah. You know, a big flying reptile."

"I think you swallowed too much sea water pal." She chuckled, moving to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because..." She measured the grounds "Dragons aren't real. They are mythical creatures from folklore."

"Where I'm from they are very real and we ride them." He insisted.

"Oh really?" She set the coffee machine going "And just where would that be?"

"An island called Berk." He replied.

She came back to her chair and faced him hands clasped before her as she rested her elbows on her thighs. She sighed as if about to tell a kid that Santa doesn't exist.

"Well I've never heard of anywhere called that." She explained "The biggest reptiles on earth are Crocodiles. And they can't fly."

He blinked at her. This all sounded so wrong, so foreign. If he wasn't still in his world, then where in Thor's name was he? What happened to Toothless?

"You okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"If dragons don't exist here, then where is here?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Well your on earth. Currently on my boat in the North Atlantic Sea, some where off Norway." Emilia explained "Here I can show you on a map."

She turned to her laptop and brought up the world map. Zooming in she showed him the section of ocean they were in. Some parts looked a little familiar but it was different too. He marvelled at the equipment she was using, it was unlike anything he had ever seen on his travels. As she got up to pour the fresh coffee, he took a moment to glance around the cabin. The room was like an Aladdin's cave of new and weird things. There were strange trinkets scattered all over the place and there was all kinds of rocks too. His thoughts drifted to Meatlug and her love of rocks.

And that made him think of Toothless.

Emilia returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. Again he puzzled over it, before sampling. It wasn't bad, a bit bitter, but drinkable. Cupping it in both hands he let the heat warm his cold digits. She was watching him again and he knew it. If he was honest it was giving him the creeps. But just a little bit. She set her cup down and seemed to laugh at herself.

"After all this and I forgot to ask your name." She said "I'm Emilia, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My names Hiccup." He replied.

Now it was her turn to blink.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup and well I used to be a runt too. Hence the name." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Vikings? Okaaaaaay." She said sounding a little like it was totally weird.

"So it seems I'm not in the world I know. Is something like that even possible?" Hiccup asked staring into his cup.

"It's very science fiction, but some scholars have theorised how it could be done." Emilia said thoughtfully "But to be honest, I really don't know for sure."

Hiccup sighed again and closed his eyes. If Emilia didn't know how this had happened and the great minds, or so he assumed, of this world didn't know either then how was he going to get home? Sure the village would keep going without him, but Toothless needed him. Just as he needed the dragon. Emilia seemed to pick up on the emotions swirling around inside him, as her hand patted his.

"Look, Hiccup, even if I have no idea how this happened..." She said then squeezed his hand a bit "...we'll figure it out."

Meadow green met ocean blue.

"I promise to help and do anything I can to get you home."

"I don't understand. "Hiccup frowned "I thought you didn't believe me?"

"Well, it was kinda tough to swallow." She laughed "But really, you seem sincere and what genuine person would make up a tale like that?"

"That...actually makes sense." Hiccup smiled a little "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She matched his smile.

How had she not noticed how good looking he was before? Those big expressive eyes, strong jawline and oh that smile. It could melt a girls heart. Long fingers were curled around the cup and now her photographic memory inserted the earlier image of him before the blanket covered his form. Lean, soft definition to his torso and from what she could see a cute butt. It was only after recalling that vision, Emilia realised about his leg. In her entire life she'd never seen a prosthetic like it.

"Hope you don't mind my asking..." She said "But how did that happen?"

Hiccup followed the direction she pointed in. His leg. He shrugged it off.

"I lost it during a battle." He said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay really. Don't worry about it." He told her.

Out of nowhere there was a loud crash. Both of them jumped, heads turning sharply toward the direction of the noise. Rolling about on the floor was the stone Hiccup had picked up. As the boat gently rocked side to side the stone moved with it. Emilia went to it and scooped it up, coming back to the table examining it carefully. She had never seen a rock like it before. There were elements within it's surface she could identify, but others she couldn't name.

"Where did you get this?" She asked absently.

"Oh that? I found it on a sea stack back home while out flying with Toothless during Arvendole's Fire." Hiccup explained.

"The Aurora Borealis?" Her head flicked up and she got a serious look on her face "Interesting."

"Aurora what?"

"Oh it's what they call the light show now." She replied "Aurora Borealis, Northern Lights. Arvendole's Fire is a very old name for it."

"Old? So in the past it was called that?"

"That's right. During the time of the Norse people. Which also included Vikings." She was turning the stone over in her hands "Hmm...the Aurora...this stone...flying..."

Hiccup tilted his head slightly as he watched her. He didn't think anyone else in the world did that except himself. Mutter to themselves as they puzzled something out. Drinking the coffee he wondering is this girl would actually be able to figure it out and get him home. Back to his best friend. An odd tapping sound got his attention. She was at that thing she'd shown him the map on. Tapping something and the images changed quickly. She seemed to be scanning things.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if there could be a correlation between this geological anomaly, the Aurora's gasses and the air." She told him "There must be a reason why this stone and those gasses would have..."

She stopped talking. Eyes scanning the text of a theoretical paper. Then she switched screens in a flash and was looking at some strange images. Emilia got up and brought a different chart to the table and started to study it. This chart looked old, the paper yellowed with age. As Hiccup stood up to take a look, he instantly recognised the area upon the paper.

"That's it!" He exclaimed "Right there is Berk."

Emilia looked to where he pointed. In modern times it would sit off the coast of Greenland. As she pieced things together in her head, it became very clear that it wasn't some kind of dimensional jump that had brought Hiccup here. It was time travel. Now it was starting to make a little more sense. In the Sci Fi way that is. It had been some sort of combination of the strange rock, the Aurora Borealis, the fact he was in the air and the solar flares that had occurred at the exact same time. Well, her research had answered the 'how' but she was no closer to an answer as to how to get him home.

"Okay so at least now I know your not from some other dimension." She laughed "Your actually from the past."

"I am?"

"Yup. Welcome to the future Hiccup." She grinned "Full of technology, greed, science and an ever growing list of animal species being discovered. But, no dragons."

"I wonder what happened to them?"

"Who knows. Maybe they evolved. Or died out like the dinosaurs." She shrugged.

Half of what she said made no sense to him at all. But he wagered that neither did some of what he said make sense to her. This was going to be one hell of a learning curve for Hiccup. Then again if he made it home, he'd have some amazing stories to tell and probably a head crammed with ideas too. The evening was growing late and so the pair turned in for the night. Hiccup on the couch and Emilia in her bedroom. The real investigating would begin tomorrow. This was too much of an interesting puzzle for Emilia to hand to someone else.

She wanted to figure this one out herself.

0000

Hiccup awoke to the sounds of gurgling and the scent of coffee. Sitting up and stretching he glanced around. His rescuer was sifting through papers on the table. She looked so deep in thought, he didn't dare say a thing. Still wrapped in the blanket he scratched his head. What should he do now? His eyes kept drifting back to Emilia. She was in loose fitting pants of a faded blue color and a thick top of coral pink. Her shoulder length hair fell in such a way it blocked all view of her face. Nimble fingers pawed over the papers.

"Morning." She said out of the blue "Your clothes are dry, I left them at your feet. Oh and there's fresh coffee and croissants in the galley."

"Right. Thanks." As he dressed he asked "How did you know I was awake?"

"I could feel you watching me." Emilia stated and then glanced over her shoulder "Not that I mind."

His cheeks felt warm suddenly. The way she was smiling at him did something odd to his insides. Turning back to her task, Hiccup took a deep steadying breath. He barely knew this girl. So why was he getting those feelings again? The kind he'd had as a teen for Astrid? Only stronger. This made no sense at all to Hiccup. Folding the blanket he set it aside and went to the area she had called the galley. It seemed she was more organised than he first thought. There was a mug waiting, cream in a small bottle and the food she'd mentioned was right beside it. To his left was the gurgling apparatus filled with coffee.

"Just pick up the jug by it's handle and pour." Came her voice.

"Right."

It took him a moment to work things out, but eventually he succeeded in pouring himself a coffee and grabbed a croissant. Hiccup then took a seat at the table and watched Emilia for a moment. Upon biting into the flaky pastry his eyes grew wide and he had the look of a person whom had just tasted heaven. The satisfied hum she heard from Hiccup made her smile. Clearly they didn't have those where he was from. After shifting a few more papers around, she folded her arms and pondered.

"Is there something wrong Emilia?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yes and no." She said "I think I've pinned down why or rather what caused you to end up here."

"But?"

"But as yet I haven't figured out how to reverse the process."

"I see." His voice sounded dejected.

"Listen, I'm not giving up okay. I just need to research more." She reassured.

"Thanks. You've been so kind and now your going to all this trouble to help me get back home. I really can't thank you enough." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup." She smiled softly "I know how tough things can be when your alone and somewhere you not familiar with. That's one of the reasons I'm helping."

"One of? How many are there?" He chuckled.

"Three in total."

"And the other two would be?"

"I love a good puzzle, and well, your cute." She replied with a wink.

"Uh, thank you." He blushed, which made her giggle.

Emilia went to the galley and grabbed a croissant, nibbling it as she leaned against the table. She had a few theories and lots of questions still to answer, but she wasn't going to give up. One thing she knew for sure was they needed to go to Greenland. For any plan to work they needed to be close to where his home would have been and where the Northern Lights were too. The conditions would need to be exactly as they were when Hiccup was transported. Of course that posed one crucial problem...how to get him in the air.

That part would be tough to work. However Emilia was all the more determined to figure it out. It wouldn't take them long to sail to Greenland, but waiting for the Aurora and trying to pinpoint a solar flare event, was another story. With Hiccup's help they hoisted the sails and changed direction. Weather forecasts looked good for the trip. Plenty of wind and little rain. That would make for swifter sailing. All the while getting to know one another, not even realising just how close they were becoming.

0000

Life aboard the boat got very interesting over the coming days. Hiccup was as curious as Emilia. Asking questions and being fascinated by all the gadgets she had. He marvelled at the electronics and his reactions to the food were priceless. Clearly Viking food wasn't so great, Emilia thought. They would talk over dinner and on calm nights sit out on deck to look at the stars. Due to the slightly small space within the boat, there were quite a few accidental bumps. Which made both of them blush. Emilia hated to admit it, but she was falling for this handsome traveller from the past. It was hilarious when she introduced him to modern music, via her stereo. Hiccup couldn't fathom where the band was, which made her laugh.

Emilia would never confess to anyone that every morning when she woke she would watch Hiccup for a moment as he slept. Tussled auburn hair, soft lips slightly parted and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. If and when she figured this puzzle out, it was going to be hard to say goodbye to this guy. Without her knowing it, she had fallen hard. Really hard. Little did she know Hiccup felt as she did. His eyes rarely left her form and at night he would lie awake for ages thinking about her. But the times she was deep into her research was when she amazed him the most. So focused and dedicated. Almost single minded. But nothing escaped her. It was like she had eyes everywhere.

Amazing and creepy, all at once.

Upon entering the docks at Nuuk, Emilia set about mooring the boat. Once more Hiccup was amazed the boat could move without sail or oars. Emilia was very adept at the task on her own, telling him to stay bellow deck till she could get him some more suitable clothing. He could only watch and wait for her return and it was in those moments he came to realise...he was in love. That presented him a problem. He wanted to go home but now he didn't want to leave Emilia. What was he going to do? Sitting facing the table he turned that odd stone over and over in his hands. His gaze was locked somewhere on the floor beneath the table and his expression was dead serious.

That was how she found him upon returning. So deep in thought he hadn't even heard her come into the cabin. She had a couple bags with her and her head was tilted to one side. His expression was almost harsh on his features. Emilia wondered what he could have been thinking about. That question got answered the second his gaze shifted to her. He'd been thinking of her. The prospect of saying farewell. In that silent moment where their eyes locked onto each others, they knew how the other felt. And it surprised them both. His intense green eyes melted something inside her, while her seductively blue eyes lit a fire inside him. Emilia cleared her throat to break the moment, for it was getting a bit too intense for her.

"I uh, got you some more suitable clothes. Hope they fit." She said, handing him the bags.

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm just going to..." She seemed nervous all of a sudden "..ah, freshen up. Back here. While you...ya know."

"Right. Yeah while I...change."

Once behind the closed door of her room she plopped down on the bed and sighed. This wouldn't end well, but damn it she just couldn't resist him. Was it really going to hurt so much just to make out for a bit? Not like she had anyone else in her life. Literally. She'd been alone all her life. Never wanted by her folks, never picked for adoption. Just lived at the orphanage till college and then went on to travel the world alone for her job as a Geologist. Didn't she deserve a little human intimacy? The sudden knock on the door made her jump. Getting up she opened it to find Hiccup stood in front of her as if for inspection.

"So? How do I look?"

"Like any other person in town." She replied, wanting to add in sexy as hell, but keeping quiet.

"Great."

Hiccup was wearing stone washed jeans, his right foot hidden inside a hiking boot that needed lacing and his torso was clad in a thick black wool jumper that made his shoulders look broader. Emilia knelt and sorted the laces for him. Just as they were heading out she noticed something about his hair she'd not seen before. Two small braids behind his right ear. He was putting on the jacket from the bags when she touched one.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Hm?" He reached up and felt them "Oh, those. Forgot they were there. My uh, ex girlfriend did those."

"Oh." He looked a little sad and she didn't want that "Well why not take them out? Fresh start and all."

"Your right I should." He replied with a small smile.

"Here let me help." Those nimble fingers made short work of them.

But oh the way her fingers brushed through his hair to loosen it all, had his eyes closing and his pulse beating harder. When they opened, she was watching him. A soft look on her features. The silence filled the room. Hiccup was about to lean in, when Emilia pulled a wool beanie onto his head and turned to head out. Trying to hide her blushing face. Hiccup couldn't tell if he'd done something wrong or if she had tried to hide that tinting of her cheeks. Of which he'd seen. Clearly, he thought, there was something there. It wasn't just him feeling things, Emilia was too. Smiling he followed her out and into town.

They spent the day wandering around and seeing the sights. Stopping for lunch, Hiccup getting cream on the end of his nose from the hot chocolate and making Emilia laugh. They admired the mountain range behind the town and window shopped. Again Hiccup marvelled at all the stuff. Finding a few ideas along the way. The pair had dinner out. Each of them could say with certainty, they enjoyed the others company. On the walk back to the boat, Emilia curled her arm with his and leaned on him a bit. At the edge of town he stopped. Before she could ask what the matter was, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Emilia responded in kind. It was tender and slow. Gently they embraced as the kiss seemed set to never end. Lips parted and warm breath filled the void between them. A glancing nudge of noses and those lips were drawn together once more. This kiss was hotter than the first. Tongues were deployed and battled like swords. Arms encircling and keeping their bodies close. They barely registered the cold anymore. All their senses were filled with was the person before them, the heat from the body pressed to their own and the feverishness of the kiss. Upon parting this time, they gazed at each other. The heat of that kiss reflected twice over in their eyes.

"We should..." Emilia began.

"Yeah. It's getting dark." Hiccup replied.

"Do you want to..." She started to ask.

"Finish this on the boat?" He finished.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

Making haste, they headed for the boat. Hands now locked together as they seemed to lead each other. Hiccup had never experienced this need, this urge, ever before in his life. Astrid had never affected him so. That made Emilia all the more special. Once aboard and in the cabin, the door locked, they stood for a moment just looking at each other hungrily. Taking his hand, Emilia led him back to her room. Kicking the door shut she launched herself into his arms and claimed his lips. Hiccup stumbled back from the force and landed on his back with her on top. Arms wrapped around her and held on tight. Once again tongues battled. A hand was in his hair softly kneading his scalp, the other cupped his strong jaw. Without thinking, his hands shifted and began to stroke up and down her back.

She uttered a sound into his mouth. It made him more daring. Now one hand cupped her full buttocks and squeezed. That brought forth another sound he enjoyed and the forward thrust of her hips against his. Now it was his turns to be vocal. Hiccup groaned into the kiss. Emilia ground against him once more. Another groan. He could feel something stirring in his pants. So could she. There was no way to deny it, they were both turned on. Pulling out of the kiss and his arms, Emilia sat up and began to strip her top off. As she threw it to one side, Hiccup was speechless at the sight of her milky skin and buxom bosom. Swallowing hard he sat up and shed his top also. There was that soft six pack again. She ran her hands over him as she bit her lip lightly. He was gorgeous. Toned, but not overly so.

Reaching behind herself she unclasped her bra and watched his eyes bulge at the view. Hands gently pushing on his shoulders she made Hiccup lay back. After a short kiss, she trailed those lips along his chest and abdomen. Everywhere her lips touched they left a hot tingling sensation and it was driving him crazy. Next she was undoing his pants. A sudden pang of fear had him about to protest, but he was silenced when one of her breasts brushed his bare skin. And there was that insane heat again. Emilia pulled his pants down to his thighs and then off him completely. Hiccup flushed embarrassed, for he was naked before a girl for the first time in his life. Smiling enticingly, Emilia wriggled out of her own pants.

Both now naked as they day they were born. Crawling back up the bed, her hot wet center brushed against his shaft and he sucked in a breath sharply. Emilia settled on Hiccup once again and this time moved slowly, rubbing their bodies together. He looked so adorably nervous. She wondered if she did too. Hiccup brushed some of her dark locks from her face. Letting his fingers delve into her hair to draw her face closer. Another meeting of lips. Hands wandering all over. Her moisture wetting his cock as if basting it. He rolled them both and pinned her down. Enigmatic green met sultry blue. Shifting his body he tried to enter her. Having only been told what to expect, Hiccup had no clue how to achieve this. Each time he tried, his cock merely slipped over her wet lips and her clit.

Though the sounds she made were thrilling, he knew this wasn't supposed to be it. As if sensing his dilemma Emilia gently took his hard length in her hand and directed him to her opening. Slowly he pushed forward and felt the tight heat swallowing him. Deeper and deeper till he was in to the base of his cock. Hiccup could hardly breath. She was so tight inside. So hot and soft and squeezing him. He feared moving in case he finished embarrassingly early. Emilia had never felt so pleasantly full. None of the toys she'd used had ever compared to this. A testing move, out and then back in, had them both moaning with pleasure. Hands curled around his neck as he balanced on his forearms. They moved together, slowly at first and then growing in confidence. The desire overtook them and they lost themselves to the act. The cabin became hot.

Hiccup and Emilia made love for what felt like forever. Nothing else held their focus except pleasing the other. The pace intensified. Their voices were unrecognisable as they vocalised the unyielding pleasure of each other. Emilia's legs wrapped tightly around Hiccup's waist and she all but demanded he thrust deeper and harder. Heeding the request Hiccup gave it all he had and was rewarded with, what he would later learn was her orgasm, seconds before his own crescendo occurred. Exhausted, sweating, gasping in air the pair lay there. Hiccup hadn't the strength to roll off Emilia, but she didn't seem to mind. As he drifted into sleep, Emilia managed to roll them so they were on their sides. The sound of his breathing, the warmth of his body and those long arms holding her made Emilia fall to sleep with a smile upon her face.

0000

As the days and nights passed in the port of Nuuk, Hiccup and Emilia grew closer and closer. He no longer slept on the couch. During the day they worked on the plan to get him home and at night they made love before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms. There were days when Emilia would head to the local airfield and practice flying. Hiccup would sit and watch, astonished by the peculiar contraption. Static wings and a mechanical device behind the seat that made more noise than Meatlug snoring somehow made it fly. She would spend a few hours learning the finer points of controlling the thing she called a Microlight.

But it was the unspoken issue that loomed deep within their thoughts. Someday soon, Hiccup would have to say goodbye. And that, pained him. Neither he nor Emilia mentioned it. As if by doing so they would make it more real and it could then ruin the time they had together. But in the dark of night after sharing in the joy of each others bodies, both would lie awake for a while. Minds confused and hearts in turmoil. How would they reconcile this? Should he stay with her? If he did what would happen to Toothless? Should he take her with him? Would she go?

What should Hiccup do?

Emilia was tracking solar flare activity and taking a closer look at the mineral components of the mystery rock. Even though currently deep in thought, she could feel Hiccup's eyes on her. She was about to put down the magnifying glass to ask what was bothering him, when her laptop bleeped at her. Putting the rock aside she slid the computer toward her. An alert had popped on screen. Solar flare activity was being reported, but it was low grade. She figured for the plan to work it would need to be a higher grade. Hiccup was momentarily distracted from his brooding.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Solar flare alert." She replied "Too low to be of use to us."

"Oh."

She sighed. Turning she looked at him.

"Okay so what is it?" She said.

"Pardon?" Hiccup blinked.

"You've been boring holes into my back for the past hour Hiccup. Now spill."

"Ah, yeah sorry I was just thinking about..." He trailed off.

"About you leaving, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what in particular has been bothering you about that? The method of getting you home? The risk if it doesn't work? What?" She asked.

Hiccup was quiet for a moment and somehow that frustrated her. Emilia had a feeling it was her that was the issue. Seeing as she'd been thinking the same thing herself. He currently wouldn't even look at her, preferring to stare at his foot. Turning his head to the side, face hidden by his tussled hair, he clenched his fists at his knees.

"You."

"Me?" Emilia blinked.

"The thought of leaving you. That's what's bothering me." He said.

"Hiccup..." Emilia felt her chest tighten "What are you saying exactly?"

Again he was silent. As if he didn't dare say what was on the tip of his tongue. She reached for his hand and felt the muscles tighten more.

"I'm..." He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight "I'm saying I don't want to be without you."

It was Emilia's turn to be silent. Never in her entire twenty four years of life had anyone ever said that to her and it flummoxed her. Took away her ability to think. Yanked so roughly at her insides, she feared for her health.

"Emilia." His voice broke through the fog in her mind and drew her back into the moment "Come with me."

That stunned her. She paled. Noticeably so. His eyes grew wide when he saw this.

"Emilia?" Hiccup looked worried " Hey, you okay?"

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say "I...um...I need some air."

She swiftly left the boat and poor Hiccup. Walking along the jetty her mind and heart were battling. Each one demanding to be heard and each having a different opinion on the subject. She prayed he didn't follow her, for the answer he sought she couldn't give at that moment. Hiccup had watched in shock as she had left and at first he'd intended to follow after her. He had gotten as far as the deck before he realised that might make matters worse. Hiccup could only stand there confused as the girl he had fallen in love with walked quickly out of sight. Had he scared her off? Would she return? What was going to happen now?

Wandering aimlessly through the town till the light began to fade, Emilia realised she'd forgotten her coat. As the sky darkened and the first wisps of the Aurora teased the eye, she stopped walking. Hugging herself against the cold Emilia wondered just what in the world she was doing. He had all but confessed his feelings to her and yet she'd run away. Had she expected to hear the words 'I love you'? Or perhaps some idyllic notion of being swept off her feet with romance and told sappy words? No. She had pondered the prospect of him either choosing to stay or going back home. So why had the idea of being asked to go with him not occurred to her?

Because she feared leaving what she knew.

Shivering now, her gaze lowered from the show above and landed on the lights of the airfield. On the edge of it was a small inn. In order to execute the plan in the best time, they would need to stay close to the field. And that threw up images of them together. Did she really want to be parted from Hiccup? In that moment...stood shivering in the cold beneath the Northern Lights...Emilia made her choice.

0000

Things had been strained and awkward between Hiccup and Emilia in the following days after his question. They barely spoke and Hiccup had felt like she was slipping further away. They slept side by side but he didn't have the courage to make a move towards her. She seemed so focused during daylight hours. Spending hours at her laptop and then more time alone in town. It puzzled and worried him. Of course he had not a clue what to say to her. His old shyness coming back with a vengeance. Though one thing had caught his attention...there didn't seem to be as many trinkets in the cabin as before.

Unknown to Hiccup, Emilia had been selling off items to pay for shipping off the rock collection she'd amassed over the years. Her colleague wasn't clear on why she'd wanted to give them up, but he'd readily agreed to receive them. There were other items she simply gave away. A wealthy townsmen had also agreed to buy her Schooner. So everything was set. Now all they needed to do was switch from the boat to the inn and for her to wipe her laptop clean. It was to be gifted to the local school. The day came and though Hiccup felt something wasn't right, he didn't question Emilia when she said they needed to be closer to the airfield.

After settling into their room at the inn she had left and Hiccup saw through the window her meeting with a man. She handed him something and they shook hands. After heading into town she returned. The curiosity was eating at him now. He had to know what was going on. Emilia was sat at the small desk checking her charts. These were smaller pocket sized. With a deep breath Hiccup decided it was now or never. He had to know. It was time to speak up.

"Emilia?" He began "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She answered absently.

"Where did all your things go? Why did we move into this room and who was that guy?" He asked swallowing hard.

"The rocks I sent to a colleague. The other stuff I sold to pay for the shipping. My laptop has been donated to the local school and that man bought my boat." She replied never looking up.

"You sold your boat? Why?"

"Well I can't take it where I'm going. So I sold it. Sent the money to the orphanage I grew up in."

"Wait...where are you going that you can't take the boat?" He could only hope with all his heart she said what he thought she might say.

Taking a breath, Emilia turned to face Hiccup. She could see the hope on his face. In that moment he looked adorably cute. Now she was certain about her choice. Not one shred of doubt remained. She tried to keep from smiling.

"With you. To Berk." She said finally.

That adorable expression turned into an elated one.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Emilia nodded.

"That's..." He was flabbergasted.

"Good? Wonderful? What?"

"Amazing!" He replied and then scooped her into his arms.

She started to laugh and was silenced by a firm kiss. Hiccup's joy translated through into Emilia and she kissed him back harder. The tension of the previous few days fell away like melting ice from a glacier. The joy and happiness morphed into passion. The pair falling upon the bed in an urgent need to connect. Hands grabbing at clothing and throwing them blindly aside. Sinking into the mattress Hiccup and Emilia lost themselves to the carnal pleasures of the flesh. For which they had denied each other. Now was the time of renewal. Their last moment of abandon before undertaking the risky trip...

...back to the past. To the time of the Vikings. To Berk.

The following evening it was time. Hiccup donned his flight suit again and Emilia gave away what she couldn't carry. At the airfield she did her preflight checks and helped Hiccup with the helmet he needed to wear. Starting the engine, they began to move and as the Microlight picked up speed they gained lift. The stone was secured between their seats. Hiccup in front and Emilia in back slightly elevated where she could better control the craft. Even with the noise from the engine it was still a magical feeling to her to be in the sky as the Aurora Borealis lit the darkness with it's mystical glow.

Ten minutes into the flight the first of the flare induced anomalies happened. It was small. Too small for their needs. Several more occurred and Emilia watched carefully. If the information she'd gathered was right, then the one they needed would happen in the next couple of minutes just as they would venture off the shoreline. And as if on cue, it happened right in their path. Closing their eyes against the bright blue flash, Emilia steered true. They and the Microlight vanished into thin air. When they next opened their eyes, the view was very different. She didn't recognise it but he did. Home. Behind them lay the island of Berk and before them was open sea and sea stacks.

"We did it!" Hiccup proclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. It worked." Emilia said sounding amazed.

Changing course they made for the island. Horns began to blare. Dragons and riders took to the sky, intent on protecting Berk from whatever was heading for it. Not far from the shore, the engine began to sputter and the Microlight started to loose altitude. In that moment the riders could see them and recognised their missing leader. They also saw that they were in trouble. Snotlout got Hookfang in close and tried to grab the wings, which shredded in the dragons claws. Bad had gone to worse. The Microlight plummeted from the sky. Scrambling to get free, Hiccup shouted for Emilia to hang onto him tight. When she did, he leapt from the craft and they dropped toward the sea. Hiccup tried to deploy his wings but couldn't with Emilia hanging onto him. Thankfully he didn't have time to worry, as Stormfly swooped in and snatched them out of the air, setting them down on solid ground.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, checking her over, worry painted on his face.

"I'm fine." Emilia replied and then jumped a bit at the dragon close by "Whoa."

"It's okay, really. I promise." He reassured "That's Stormfly, she caught us."

"Oh. So she won't try to eat us?" She chuckled nervously.

"No she won't." Hiccup laughed.

"Hey, I resent that Hiccup." Astrid complained.

"Sorry, she'd just never seen a dragon before." He said.

"Never seen a dragon? Where is this girl from?" Snotlout griped.

"Obviously not around here." Ruffnutt added.

"Hiccup!"

"Mom!" Hiccup hugged Valka when she reached him.

"I was so worried son. Are you alright?" She said.

"I'm fine mom. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll try to explain it all the best I can...with Emilia's help." He told her.

The group all looked at the newcomer now and she suddenly felt like a fish in a bowl. Hiccup came to her side and put his arm around her.

"Guys, this is Emilia. She helped me get home and well...she's also my girlfriend." Hiccup said.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"These are my friends..." He pointed them out "That's Snotlout and Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt and that is Astrid. And this, is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you." Valka said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you as well." Emilia replied "The dragons may take some getting used to though."

Everyone laughed. Relief washed over the village that their chief was back and safe. Before Hiccup could give Emilia a tour however, someone was very excited to see Hiccup. So much so, he knocked the chief on his ass and licked him profusely. And again everyone laughed. Emilia giggled and wondered if this was the dragon Hiccup had spoken of. In the midst of the exuberant greeting, Hiccup could be heard laughing.

"Okay okay Bud! I'm happy to see you too. Now calm down would ya." He laughed "There's someone I want you to meet."

Toothless finally relented and Hiccup got to his feet brushing dragon spit from himself. The Night Fury noticed a new face and moved toward them sniffing.

"Ah...h-hi there..." Emilia said nervously, stepping backwards a bit "Um...Hiccup..."

"Emilia, meet Toothless. My best friend." He said patting the dragons head, bringing him to a stop.

"H-hello. I've uh, heard a lot about you." She said feeling silly "Does he...understand me at all?"

"Sure. Toothless this is Emilia, my girlfriend." He told his friend.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, then at Emilia and after a second gave her a sloppy kiss. She laughed and that seemed to please the dragon, as he behaved like a dog nudging under her hand for a pat. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. Toothless was so predictable sometimes. Feeling happy and watching the nervousness of his girlfriend melt away due in part to the loveable behaviour of his best friend, Hiccup felt all was finally right. With the greetings aside and a short tour of the village, Emilia settled in with her beau and his pet dragon at their house to start a new life. Living with and learning from not only Vikings, but dragons too.

Life would never be the same again.

**The End**


End file.
